The Pain of War
by LadyS1
Summary: A war comes and a girl finds herself amongst it. A gang is trying to stop it!! MAHEM people!!! ^_~
1. A horrible begining

Hello! Well this my first SM/DBZ crossover and let me tell you it is a drama! It has darkness, love, everything! I was watching BRAVEHEART and got inspired.(great movie) WELL, enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
LadyS: Im not saying it!  
  
Vegeta: You have to.  
  
LadyS: HA! And like you'll make me!  
  
Vegeta: Just watch! *powers up*  
  
Ladys: EEEK! Bulma Help!  
  
Bulma: Vegeta stop harassing the girl NOW!  
  
Vegeta: Aww ! Party-Pooper!  
  
LadyS: Ha-Ha! I don't have to say it! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Lawyer: Then you'll get suede  
  
LadyS: HEY! Where did you come from??  
  
Lawyer: …………  
  
LadyS: Goku! Goku! Goku? Did he fell asleep again?  
  
Trunks: *sweatdrops* Yup!  
  
LadyS: Then can you get him out? Please!!! ^ ^  
  
Trunks: *looks at the puppy eyes* Suuuurrrrre.*kicks the lawyer out*  
  
LadyS: Gets him everytime. *snickers* Goku get UP!!  
  
Goku: Huh, huh? OH….She don't own them! *falls back asleep*  
  
LadyS: Dummy! -_-* But ya gotta love him!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was in pain, her arm had been cut badly. All she hoped for, now, was to get home in time to warn her people of the hideous soldiers. The thought of them hurting her family made run faster and forget the pain.  
  
She could see the road begin to widen, she was near. A light of hope still shined in her head. She stopped and immediately wished she hadn't. Tears started to fall form her eyes.  
  
There it was her home village. The red-orange of the fire danced across her features. The houses each covered in flames. The faint cries of the slowly dying people. Her heart ached. She was too late. She tried to run but still, she was late. She walked into the city the fire was now beginning to go out. Bodies where everywhere, black as night. More tears streamed down her face. She faced the house where her best friend lived. Five bodies surrounded it. All burned. One was the worst and it was beginning to deteriorate.  
  
She noticed one body was that of a girl and in her hands there was a chain. She looked closer and gasped when she took notice at whose body it was. "Kami…" Tears yet again invaded her eyes as she bent down towards the girl. She took hold of the hand. Her once creamy hand was black and roasted. She looked at the glistening chain in her hands and took it. "You will always be in my heart, dear friend."  
  
She turned to where her house once inhabited. All that was left was ruins. "My baby…" She turned as she heard a faint whisper.  
  
" Noo…" the girl gasped . There on a rocking chair lay her once beautiful mother, now covered in blood and ashes. "Momma.." She bent down and touched her beloved mother's face. "Momma what happened?" She asked.  
  
The frail woman turned her head. "Please live, baby. I love you." New tears ran form the girls face. "Momma! Don't leave me!" she cried while she cradled the dead body. "Momma no! Please!"  
  
"Please…" Her body rocked with sobs. Her mind was raising so fast. Her surrounding's seemed melt and she felt a mix start to boil in the pit of her stomach. She let out the sour liquid substance. Gasping for air she lied down on her back. Her arm hurt badly but she didn't care. She was alone and all was destroyed, all.  
  
"NOO!" She screamed. "Why did you take them! WHY?"  
  
She lied there just taking all the memories from the past while tears of sorrow escaped her beautiful eyes. The pain from her arm and the physical and emotional exhaustion took over her frail body and she fell into the world of dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? Hate? Well if ya want more ya gonna have ta review! K? Luv much! ~LadyS 


	2. To trust or not to trust?

Hi again!..guess…I didn't get much reviews….. but thanks for all those who did! Tahnk you, thank you!! ^_^ Well the soldiers were really Saiyans (spl.?) Yes some of them will be bad but there are some good too.  
  
So without fuether outdue…….Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Disclamer: I don't own ANYTHING! I'm a poor high school student OK! (I do own the plot though^ ^)  
  
~*~*~* = when I change points of views  
  
To trust or not to trust?  
  
  
  
Sensing the soldiers where long gone, he gave the signal to move out. He couldn't believe that his own kind has done so much damage. His tail flung furiously from side to side from the anger he felt. He was going to put an end to this commotion if it cost him his life. As he and his group reached the destroyed village a couple gasped in horror while others remained neutral.  
  
The houses were burned and bodies where town everywhere. "We will split up and search for survivors!" A tall man commanded his group. "Trunks, you will go south, Goten you take east, Gohan you take west and I will take north. Move out."  
  
A couple of minutes later seeing no survivors the other three joined their leader. "Those damned Saiyins killed everyone!" Trunks said while his tail whipped around agitated. "I know what you mean." Goten lowered his eyes. "I mean I just don't see how we can be of the same race."  
  
They came across a house that wasn't really burned much. Hope lit up in their eyes as they entered. What they saw was a mid-age woman covered in blood and ashes and next to her in the floor a petite young girl. As the leader bent to check the girl's pulse, her eyes snapped open and she quickly got up. She observed the men before her. One had light purple hair and was about medium height, the one nearest him was a man in his early 20's with short black hair, the other two looked oddly familiar with spiky long hair except one was clearly older. She looked at him and he had tail and so did the others.  
  
"You…you are Saiyins! You bastards!" She screamed and was about to slap the one nearest to her when he stopped her. She looked at him with furry in her beautiful eyes and was about to slap again when he pushed her against him.  
  
"Calm yourself lady!" He had become aggravated with her. Here he was saving her and she just insulting him. He looked into her eyes and he could see the pain and fear that they contained. She struggled against him, but he only tightened his grip.  
  
Tears where streaming from her eyes. "You killed them… you…." She didn't finish as she fainted in his arms.  
  
"Goku she is wounded!" Gohan came up to him and took the girls arm. The cut was deep and it wouldn't stop bleeding. "She lost a lot of blood. We have to take her to hospital soon or she will die."  
  
Goku put the girl down and ripped a piece of his shirt. He tied it around the her arm hoping that will do until they got to Ami's place. "We are going to Amis because other wise it will be too dangerous. We leave now so get ready and don't forget to lower your ki's." He said as picked up the girl and blasted off. The others followed closely behind.  
  
Goku looked at the girl. She had long blonde hair in two ondagos. 'She's soo young and going through all this. No one deserves to be destroyed like that, no one.' He thought as he looked at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She felt the pain in her arm had lessened, but why was she feeling all this air in her face. She opened her eyes and found herself starring at two coal black orbs. She screamed and began to struggle to get free, when she felt herself about to fall. She quickly hugged tighter to whatever was holding her up.  
  
She heard a chuckle and opened her eyes. She saw the Saiyin from earlier and was about to open her mouth when he covered it with his hand.  
  
"One, I'm not the Saiyin who destroyed your village. Second, If you don't want to fall I suggest you to keep still and trust me! So do we agree?"He said in a demanding tone and took his hand off her mouth.  
  
He did have a point, she would fall if he let go of her, but he was a Saiyin and he could be lying. Somehow she knew he wasn't and decided to play it safe and trust him. "You give me your word?" she asked hoping he would.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Now we are talking, yes I do give my word."  
  
Relief shot through her mind but a part of her was still in fear. A shot of pain escaped to her arm and she winced. The man looked at her.  
  
"Can you hold on?" he asked with concern written all over his eyes.  
  
"I think….aghhh!.." she screamed and soon fainted after wards.  
  
Goku sighed , he hoped they will get there soon; she was a goner if they didn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like so far? Well if you want more do the magic thing…………………REVIEW! Peace! ^_~ 


End file.
